


Harry Potter and the Crushing Existential Dread of Avoidence

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Navel-Gazing, POV Third Person, Stream of Consciousness, american school system, b/c im not gonna even bother with brit school system research, basically it's all self projection, because i am a fool, bullshit navel gazing, but still vague magical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Basically moping about getting higher education. ie college and avoidance.Also let just pretend that for some reason Wizarding Hogwarts has adopted a similar system to the American College Process
Collections: Anonymous





	Harry Potter and the Crushing Existential Dread of Avoidence

Harry Potter shouldn't be running, but he is. Well, not literally, unfortunately very metaphorical. 

War's over, Voldemort's gone, so everything should be all fine and dandy.

Wrong.

So he's back in Hogwarts, not only because Hermione knocked some damn right sense into him that he should probably complete his HS degree. 

Now he's gotta deal with College Applications, the Weird App, and all that lovely bullocks. 

He should look at colleges or unis, he really should ( the wizarding world has a surprising amount of universities), but nope that's too fucking stupid. Hermione keeps going on and on about how he writes his essay, just get over it and start looking at colleges, but he's just so confused about it. 

Where should he start? Maybe an Auror Academy or that Uni by Wales- heard it's got a real nice Defense Program. 

Bullocks it all 

Then what about that uni in Northern Scotland? Most Hogwarts grads go there but he's thinking of branching out, Harry doesn't wanna be stuck in Hogwarts forever. 

Harry loves defense and all, but the wars over, maybe that's not it. Learning about Dark Creatures seems fun, but he doesn't think he's got the mind for the same way Lupin had. 

Harry thinks maybe dueling seems fun, he has some strength there, maybe he should seek out professional dueling or learn the works. Hermione mentioned that you can never go wrong with 

Beauxbaton’s Mother school or any of those French schools 

Ron's looking to go into law or business or economics, so that school by Oxford and Cambridge really seem to fit him, but Ron's really worried that his family can't afford it. 

Harry's not sure how to comfort him. 

When Hermione Heard Ron, she pulled up a scholarship scroll from who knows where and then went off somewhere. 

Harry really shouldn't be avoiding it, but he's given it some thought. He hates how he has to sell himself to these colleges. It'll be more of that The Boy Who Lived nonsense. 

He really doesn't want to leave his friend. They'd all promise they'd floo each other each week when the time comes, but somehow Harry thinks that won't last.

Hermione's going into Mind Magic and is gonna be far from either of them, going off to the Americas so she can get her doctorate. 

Harry wants to run from himself. 

He hates how all this is making him feel, how bitter and silly these emotions are.


End file.
